Top Gear 3000
Top Gear 3000 is a game made by Gremlin Interactive and published by Kemco. It was released in North America February 1995 and in Japan (known as ''The Planet's Champ: TG3000 / ''プラネットチャンプ TG3000) in April 28th, 1995. Top Gear 3000 is the third game in the Top Gear series following Top Gear 2 and the only game in the SNES library to have the DSP-4 chip. The DSP-4 chip allowed the race track to split into multiple directions that could be intentionally shorter or longer than other routes. This makes Top Gear 3000 the first game in the series to feature shortcuts. Gameplay Top Gear 3000 is an arcade racing style game that has two racing modes: Championship and Versus. Championship Championship can be played by one or two players. It features 48 race tracks, up to 19 AI race cars, 4 music tracks, and many colors and upgrades for your car. The game divides race tracks into groups of 2-5 (depending on difficulty and which system). When you finish each race, the game gives you a certain amount of credits to spend on upgrades and if you finish in the top 8, it gives you points to show you rank versus the other AI racers. AI cars don't buy upgrades. Instead, they slowly upgrade and get faster. The points table resets to 0 each galaxy. Secret Bonuses If certain actions are done during a Championship race, the game gives the player bonus credits. Secret Bonus A: Finish the race by boosting across the finish line. Reward: 30,000 Secret Bonus B: Unknown/ Secret Reward: 50,000 Secret Bonus C: Finish the race without hitting any cars. Reward: 70,000 Secret Bonus D: Finish the race without hitting into any obstacles on or off the road. Reward: 40,000 Secret Bonus E: Finish the race without going off the road. Reward: 20,000 Total Possible Rewards: 210,000 Credits Versus Versus can be played with up to four players. Each player is in a corner of the screen with two meters showing how far a player has progressed through the track. In this game mode, the colors of the cars are predetermined and upgrades aren't available. However, there are four different cars to choose from each with varying stats: Car A: The Cheetah- high acceleration, low max speed, medium boost Car B: The Demon- high acceleration, medium max speed, low boost Car C: The Phantom- medium acceleration, low max speed, high boost Car D: The Pegasus- low acceleration, high max speed, medium boost The car selection is similar to the original Top Gear game. Points are given out just like in Championship Mode. But point values are different. Upgrades In Championship Mode, many special upgrades allowing the player to perform certain action otherwise impossible without the upgrade can be bought. Password Top Gear 3000 uses a password system which can be used to continue championship status and keep upgrades. References External links *''Top Gear 3000'' on Wikipedia Category:Racing games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:1995 video games Category:Kemco games Category:Gremlin Interactive games Category:Top Gear games